Things We Should Have Said
by hazydaze
Summary: Alternate take on 2x09 or something like that. Spoilers for 2x09 I guess. Gwen realises all the things she shouldhave said. JackxGwen.


A/N: The title comes from the poem Things we should have said. The poem is obviously… Well you know.

**Things we should have said**

**I know I should have said I loved you,**

**I know I should have said I cared,**

**I should have done a lot of things,**

**But in this life nothing is fair.**

**You should have said you loved me,**

**You should have said you cared for me,**

**You should have known how I felt,**

**But you turned your back and for that I'll never be free,**

**We should have been together,**

**We should have been forever,**

**We should have said a lot of things **

**We should have said forgive me.**

Gwen sat at her dressing table, her wedding dress hung on the door behind her. A book of poetry sat before her. A late wedding present from her father. Just something he had seen and thought of her. He had probably never thought in a million years that this would be the poem that struck her heart.

_I should have said I loved you._

It echoed through her as her mother came in and helped her button her wedding dress. The dress became tighter and tighter, like a cage. Gwen suddenly felt hard of breath. "Mam…give me a second please."

"Darling? Are you alright?" Chloe Cooper turned her daughter to face her. "Gwen?"

"I never planned on meeting a man like him…" Gwen felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Well Rhys is a good man, those are pretty hard to come by." Chloe smiled as she continued to do up the buttons. Finally she stopped. "Well don't you look beautiful…"

Gwen's hair was done up in curls but a few had escaped confines and fell delicately around her throat. She was supposed to look like this. Then why did it feel so wrong.

Owen poked her head through the door as Gwen turned to the door. "Are you getting a move on or what?"

Chloe frowned slightly but Gwen laughed, "For fuck's sake Owen…"

"Language Gwen!" Chloe chastised Gwen.

"Sorry Mum, for fuck's sake _Mr Harper_" Gwen laughed when her mum gave her a shocked look. Chloe turned and opened the door letting Owen in and herself out.

Owen smiled, "Blimey Gwen, you clean up well."

"Well so do you…for a dead man." Gwen appreciated the effort Owen had made by putting on a suit. He looked pretty damn good.

"So how long before you go running from the church?" Owen asked and looked at his watch as if he was going to set a timer.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked as she grabbed her bouquet as some sort of protection.

"You've looked pretty green ever since you got here Gwen…something is up." Owen got distracted by a cream puff but Gwen slapped his hand as he reached for it. He would just throw it back up anyway. "Just go…okay. I'll cover for you. He's back at the hub."

"Owen…"Gwen started but he just cut her off.

"Don't even bother lying about it Gwen. You'd have to be dumb, deaf and blind not to notice you and Jack." Owen looked severely unimpressed by it all.

"…thank you Owen." Gwen smiled, grabbed him and laid one on him.

Owen laughed, "Now enough of that." Slapping her backside he sent her out the French windows out onto the lawn. So Gwen ran and she ran hard.

------------------------------

"What made you change your mind?" Jack asked, as he walked down the steps to where now Gwen stood. She was slightly out of breath but it was worth it.

"Things we should have said." Gwen held up the poetry book, Jack remained on the stairs. "Jack there are so many things…"

"Gwen…" Jack warned, like if she started it would snowball into something they could never stop.

"Jack Harkness…or whoever you bloody are…" Gwen smiled rather goofily but she couldn't help it. "I should have told you I loved you from the moment I met you."

Jack crossed the platform like a threshold, taking it in four strides. Jack pulled Gwen to him and tilted her backwards, like one of those old movie stars and kissed her. His lips pressed comfortably against hers as she held on to his shoulders for support. Slowly he moved his lips over hers, caressing the hollow of her throat with his thumb. Gently he brought Gwen back up and smiled back at her.

"I should have said I loved you." Jack smiled.

"You know the poem?" Gwen asked amused.

"Oh yeah, knew the writer too. Rachel…wrote some wacky love stories but had legs up to here" Jack gestured to an impossibly high place in the air.

Gwen swatted his arm, "Jack…"

"We'll figure it out…tomorrow." Jack smirked and swept Gwen off her feet, "So…something tells me there should be you, me and a threshold."

-----END-----

A/N2: Inside joke with this poem is that I wrote it and I am increasingly tall and do write wacky love stories :P


End file.
